Shouraisei
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Ruki has a horrible nightmare and turns to the one persondigimon she feels she can confide in... RukixRenamon, sister relationship, not romantic


Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon

A/N: the Japanese may not be 100 accurate, I don't by any means claim to speak Japanese, I used a translator

**Shouraisei**

Ruki sighed as she walked the street headed home for the day.

'Ruki, you don't know that I never leave your side, even if you can't see me,' Renamon thought, 'you walk these streets like you're the only person in the world, but your never alone, not as long as I'm here.'

Ruki arrived at home and Renamon landed softly on the roof to keep watch over her tamer as she went to sleep.

Ruki looked around to see she was in her bedroom, but there was a strange man in the shadows.

"What do you want?" she demanded, "What are you doing in my bedroom?"

The man said nothing just slowly approached her.

The next thing Ruki knew she was pinned to her bed, unable to move.

"Help!" she screamed "Mama, Obaasan, Renamon… Someone help me!"

"Shut up, you little bitch," he said harshly then clamped his hand over her mouth to keep her from talking. "You say another word and I will hurt you."

Ruki saw his hand go to a place where it didn't belong.

'No… where is Renamon? She always comes when I call her.'

"If you're wondering where your Digimon is, she's dead, and so are those other people you called for," the man said coldly.

'No, Renamon… she, she can't be gone!' Ruki cried in her mind, a tear came to her eye.

Ruki quit fighting the guy after hearing that the people she cared about was gone.

She knew that her pajama shorts were no longer on her body… what did this guy want from her?

She began to almost feel what the man was doing and suddenly she heard a zipper being undone, he wasn't going to… he was… he did.

She found the strength to fight again when she heard a hunting knife being pulled

"If you don't quit fighting you won't live to see tomorrow," the guy said brandishing a rather large knife.

"No… Renamon!" she cried and the guy pulled back to stab her.

Ruki woke in a cold sweat.

"Renamon!" she called impulsively.

"Yes, Ruki," Renamon noticed the hint of fear in Ruki's voice, "what's wrong?"

"I had this freaky dream that this guy was in my room, he … he attacked me and told me that everyone I cared about was dead," Ruki wiped at tears, her hands trembling and her breath coming in ragged gasps.

"Ruki…" Renamon could find no words to say.

"He… he said you weren't going to save me, that you were gone," Ruki wiped her eyes as she thought back on the dream she had.

Renamon wasn't sure what to say; Ruki was afraid to lose her.

"Ruki, don't worry, I'm right here, it will take more than a mere human to pull me from your side," Renamon assured Ruki as she sat beside her.

"But, Renamon, it seemed so real," Ruki said.

"I'm sure it did," Renamon replied, "Ruki, you don't have to be strong all the time… come here." Renamon guided Ruki near herself.

"I'll stay here as long as you need me to."

"Can you stay with me for tonight?"

"But what if your mom comes in?"

"I don't care right now, I just don't want to be alone," Ruki was almost sobbing; it was something Renamon had never seen from her.

"Don't worry, Ruki, I'll be stay here," Renamon stood to take a seat in the corner, but Ruki stopped her.

"Don't leave," Ruki begged.

"I won't leave, Ruki, I promise," Renamon said, then made eye contact with Ruki, "Ruki…" Renamon couldn't complete a thought, this wasn't a side of Ruki she was used to seeing. Ruki seemed vulnerable and terrified. It was as if Ruki were a mere child begging not to be left alone because they were afraid of the dark.

(POV: Renamon)

I wasn't sure what could make Ruki this frightened, but I knew it wouldn't be right for me to leave her in the condition she was in.

"I'll be right here, right here" I assured her gently, I felt like my heart was being torn to bits, I knew this wasn't like Ruki, she was so scared, something about that dream really terrified her beyond what I thought was possible.

(3rd person)

Ruki clung to Renamon like a small child and Renamon realized there was more to this than Ruki was telling.

"Ruki, what happened in this dream that you aren't telling me?" Renamon asked sitting down and guiding Ruki into her arms.

"The guy… he… I'm not even sure if you would understand if I told you."

"Ruki, you remember I did do some research while you were resting once."

"Yes, but I doubt this is a term you ever came across."

Renamon thought for a moment, what was that term, she knew there was one thing that some people did that was looked down upon as being monstrous and evil. She knew it started with an 'r' but she couldn't find the word in her mind.

'Rape' the word hit her it was when one forced another to have sex with them.

"Just tell me," Renamon encouraged, "it will help to talk about it."

"Okay, he raped me."

Renamon knew that Ruki wouldn't lie, not in the emotional state she was in.

"Don't worry Ruki, I'm not going anywhere," Renamon said, holding Ruki tighter and cursing whatever caused that freak dream, "remember it wasn't real, I would never stand by and let anyone hurt you, neither would your mother or grandmother"

"I know, but it was so scary."

"Get some rest, Ruki. I will be right here," Renamon whispered gently as Ruki fell asleep.

"Sleep well, imoutochan," Renamon whispered holding Ruki softly as she slept, "I will be right here when you wake up, shouraisei (promise)."

Renamon smiled as she felt Ruki's breathing change to the rhythmic pattern of sleep. 'I will always be here for you Ruki, always,' Renamon thought before she too fell asleep

The night passed and Ruki didn't have the nightmare again, but Renamon was still worried about what might have caused that dream. Was it just a freak dream or was there some more sinister meaning behind it? She couldn't tell, but Renamon kept a close eye on Ruki from then on.

**The End**

A/n: (ducks behind Renamon) don't throw things a sequel will come sooner or later


End file.
